Kingdom Hearts: Face Your Fears
by SwiftyBone
Summary: Blaming herself for Sora's disappearance, Kairi is tired of always needing to be rescued. She has decided to go out and try to learn how to be a competent Keyblade warrior.
1. Mysterious Tower I

_Just like everyone else I saw the ending to Kingdom Hearts III and I agree it left a bittersweet taste, but instead of rewriting I decided to continue it. I know we all wanted Kairi to become a bad ass Keyblade warrior, but if I'm honest someone without experience wouldn't stand a chance against Xehanort._

_Her not being strong enough was fine, but getting kidnapped without putting out a fight was another. So the point of this fic will be to follow Kairi as she goes from newbie to tough blader. The hardest part for me was picking the worlds, but that because I want them to help her grow as a person not some pointless filler. Oh there will be pointless filler, but I want the Disney worlds to mean something._

* * *

_Despite her training, Kairi was taken by surprise by Terra-Xehanort and nearly struck down by him. Making matters worse she was also easily restrained by Xemnas, though Riku had explained to her that both instances were attributed to her lack of combat experience in the field, but that didn't make her feel any better._

_Even Lea a former member of Organization XIII faired better than her and he was just as new at wielding a Keyblade. This was supposed to be her chance to help Sora and Riku instead once again she was the damsel in distress. It had to end._

_Always getting in the way and needing to be rescued. She knew she relied on Sora too much. He was always suffering because of her. First he willingly used the Keyblade of the Heart to free her heart from his turning himself into a Heartless, now he used the Power of Awakening one too many times and vanished._

_Sora wasn't the only one her weakness brought down. Unable to protect her heart from the darkness when Destiny Islands fell Kairi's heart seeked refuge within Sora's leaving behind an empty vessel. Feeling powerless Riku had did some pretty horrible things in a fleeting attempt to awaken her._

_So much for being a Princess of Heart. Maybe Sora and Riku would of been better off if she never appeared on Destiny Islands one day. No, such thoughts wouldn't get her anywhere. Kairi needed to make a change._

**Kingdom Hearts: Face Your Fears**

**Chapter One**

**Dive to the Heart**

Ambiance cue: Destati

Waking up a teenage girl found herself in a surreal experience falling slowly through the pitch black ocean, slower than usual in a deep dark ocean. Falling through the endless abyss was Kairi, a sixteen year old human girl, no matter how much she struggled there was no stopping her descent. Tiny bubbles floated pass Kairi's head, but as she reached for them they vanished in her grasp.

Waving her arms frantically Kairi squealed loudly her face turned red as she thought she was about to drown. Unable to keep her fingers clasped over her mouth, she fell forward landing on her knees. However, instead of drowning she found that she could breathe. Standing there for a few seconds; Kairi had a difficult time coming to terms with her situation.

Patting herself all over Kairi made sure that everything was still where it was supposed to be. Yup, she was roughly five feet tall. Kairi still wore her unique hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There were black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. She wears thick belted boots. After receiving her new outfit from the fairies, Kairi had decided to cut her hair chin-length. It was supposed to show growth, but yeah right.

Wiping away sweat she exhaled loudly, Kairi was really worried there for a few seconds. Her eyes widened. "Hey...Where am I?!" Everything felt familiar but at the same time so strange. On her feet she looked around feverishly. Patting herself repeatedly Kairi felt like it was strange; she never had such vivid dreams.

Standing back up, Kairi's head tilted from side to side trying to focus on where the she was. Rattling shook from beneath her feet, she then realized that the ocean floor she had landed upon the ocean floor it erupted into doves. A blinding light flashed forcing her to shield her eyes from the glow before the birds converged together a few feet from her face forming a flock of white doves. The doves flew fly higher and higher until they vanished raining down golden feathers.

Feathers reflected in Kairi's eyes as their light engulfed the ground revealing the Dive to the Heart which was composed of several enormous, illuminated stained-glass pillars known as "Stations", rising from unseen depths. A faint light shimmered underneath his feet, that's when she realized that he stood on the first station, a yellow stained glass mural. Each step Kairi took the floor creaked and groaned from his weight like was about to shatter into pieces. Mindnumbing Kairi felt like she could sink into the ground at a moment's notice.

Looking down at the stained glass mural, Kairi noticed what appeared to be a sleeping Sora. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when the Heartless first attacked Destiny Islands. On the mural Sora wore his trademarked red jumpsuit with a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. He wore a crown-chain on his left side and a loosely worn blue belt. Over his jumpsuit, Sora wore a black hoodie that was blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. He wore white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps. Hanging from around his neck was a crown pendant. His shoes were mainly yellow and black with belt-straps holding them closed. The lower portions are grey and end with a small triangular patch of blue.

Strange it had such a long time since Kairi had dreams about Sora since he had vanished. "Hehehe...I remember when Sora dressed liked that. He thought he looked so cool," Kairi giggled aloud. Looking closer at the mural. "Now that I look at it why was Sora dressed like the king?"

Stepping around the mural, Kairi could see tiny bubbles form every time her feet touched the floor. Shivering a bit Kairi had some fear, she felt neither light or darkness. Just what was up with this ocean it felt different. "I've heard about this from Riku! But what was it called again?"

It appeared that Kairi wasn't alone. A voice moaned out in the distance. _"Hey! What's up Kairi? What are you doing here? You're not lost are ya?"_

The sound came out of nowhere echoing throughout the abyss shaking the mural. Covering her ears, Kairi looked around frantically exclaiming. "Huh?! Who said that?" No matter how hard she searched Kairi could not find anyone there. Scratching the back of her head, she shrugged her shoulders. Who could be talking to her in a dream anyway it sounded so bizarre. "Must have been my imagination."

A sharp pain immediately hit her, Kairi could feel a strange tingle in her heart. Clutching her chest, she realized that the voice was coming from her heart. Looking downward, she glanced at her chest remarking. "W...what's going on?" The voice felt like someone she knew, but her face squinted up as she couldn't place it.

Even though it was a disembodied voice it appeared to be aware of Kairi's confusion. The voice had softened its cadence hoping not to frighten her. _"Calm down you're just in the midst of a Dive to Heart. I-Its kinda like a high level cosmic thing where your choices here will have an effect on your future." _

Touching her chin, Kairi was familiar with the Dive to the Heart; Sora and Riku had explained their experiences to her. Getting reminded of what happened to Sora made Kairi all moody. Lowering her head, her arms dangled out in front of her body like wet noodles. "Sora..." Smacking the sides of her cheeks with her hands, Kairi let the pain engulf her cheek. She didn't have the luxury of being a little baby.

The voice was giving her some big news, something important was happening. Kairi stared at the ground looking for answers. "Okay so what happens next?"

The voice hesitated. He wasn't that great at things like this. _"Hmm...I should I explain. I can't really explain aside telling you that the events which occur within it have a real effect on the waking world. However, this is the Station of Awakening where we...get...I guess you could say a feeling for you."_

Biting her bottom lip, Kairi's face showed how much she struggled trying to understand. "A better feeling of me?"

"I don't really know how to say it," murmured the voice in his own confusion.

Covering her mouth, Kairi fought a giggle. "Hehehe...You're not very good at this are you!"

Explaining things weren't getting them anywhere perhaps te voice needed to try a different tact. Getting an idea, he decided to just show Kairi causing his voice to then boom out. "Oh chosen wielder of the Key, what kind of power do you seek?" The ground underneath Kairi's feet trembled as three pedestals rose up from Sora's station. Once the rocking subsided they witnessed that over each pedestal a different weapon had appeared; a rod, a shield, and a sword.

Kairi's mouth hung agape, nope not even that display caught her up on what was happening. "Oh wow! Neat trick."

"Its no trick," the voice retorted as he once again started a long spiel.

"The power of the Mystic. Inner strength." Both ends of the Dream Rod's handle were tan, while the handle itself was predominantly green. There was a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff was connected to. The staff's head was a blue Mickey Head. "A staff of wonder and ruin."

"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage." The Dream Sword was a generic short sword with a black Hidden Mickey symbol on the hilt and a blue handle. The pommel was simple and golden in color. "A sword of terrible destruction."

As Kairi made her way over to the shield the voice returned. "The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends." The Dream Shield had a simple design. It was pentagonal and its bottom three corners were rounded. It had a red border and the top and bottom two corners all sport a silver bolt or pin. Most of the face of the shield was black, save for the prominent Hidden Mickey symbol in the center. This symbol was red and had a pale yellow outline. This symbol was red and had a pale yellow outline. "A shield to repel all."

Kairi's eyes went from back and forth scanning all three Dream Weapons and it finally seemed like it was sinking in. "I think I get it now. So, you want me to pick on of these things."

No response was given as the human girl stepped forward she was immediately drawn to the Dream Shield. This weapon suited her, all she ever wanted to do was help people. And that part about being a shield to repel all piqued her attention as well.

Grabbing the floating Dream Shield it appeared in Kairi's hands. The way Kairi heard about it, she expected a Keyblade to appear but it was just the Shield. "Is it the power of the Guardian that you seek?"

"Yeah. I guess so," she replied nodding slowly. The weight of this decision had not hit her, it was just too heavy at the moment. Once Kairi had made her decision the Dream Shield vanished in a thin puff of smoke.

A lostlorn tone came from the voice as he spoke once again. "As you know nothing is ever free in this world, alas what power will you give up?"

Shrugging her shoulders once again it was an easy choice for Kairi. Taking a few steps forward she placed her hands on the Dream Sword. "Hmm...I guess I'll give up the sword. I just want to protect people I'm looking to actively seek combat. I'll leave that to Riku and Sora."

As soon as Kairi had chosen the Dream Shield and tossed aside the Dream Sword, the three pedestals sunk back into the station."You have chosen the power of the Guardian and have forfeited the ways of the Warrior..." the voice spoke checking with her. Nothing was uttered a few minutes of awkward silence followed before large cracks began forming in the Station dropping Kairi down the abyss hurdling to the next.

Kairi dropped through the darkness. "Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

Tumbling from the Sora mural, Kairi crash-landed onto another mural. Though it was a dream, it was still painful to land on her backside. Groggily standing up, she immediately toppled back over onto her behind. Sharp pains went up her spine, a side effect from falling from untold stories tiny cracks formed on the mural. "Ouchie."

Taking a peek underneath his feet, she realized that this mural featured Sora once again. This mural was light blue, but depicted a different sleeping Sora, but this time it was from his second major journey. The hoodie was colored black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt was a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, were colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants featured red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves were colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wore large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. Sora's crown pendant was present on this attire.

Kairi quesioned what she was seeing. "Sora again?"

Rubbing her aching rump, Kairi admired the mural even if getting tossed around was not fun. A few moments passed until the voice returned. Looking down at the ground, Kairi became furious screeching. "How about giving a girl some warning before you do that?! That really hurt."

The voice tried giving her some details about what was happening. "Um...sorry Kairi, but I don't have any control over the Dive to the Heart. I just act as your guide. Whatever happens its out of my control."

Kairi wasn't one to get mad but she was very annoyed. Blowing air through her lips, Kairi was a bit peeved. "You are of no help!" She figured complaining wouldn't get her anywhere. Folding her arms across her chest. Kairi's gaze once again fell upon the visage of Sora under her feet, Kairi unfolded her arms pointing at the mural. "Why is Sora here?"

The voice had nothing. "Huh?! I don't know. YOU are the one dreaming about him."

"Hey?" Kairi exclaimed her face beet red.

All she got in return from the voice was a coarse laughter. "Hahaha..."

While arguing with the voice tiny pools of Darkness began bubbling up on the surface of the Station. Being a Princess of Heart, Kairi was always alert to any sort of danger heading her direction. It was basically like a sixth sense. Usually her first instinct was basically to hide, but not now. "...Okay who's there?! You think you can hide?!"

Right on cue forming out of the bubbling darkness were a couple of Shadows. These Heartless had a vaguely humanoid body structure. They had round, spherical heads with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of their hands had three clawed fingers, and its feet were large and lack any discernible digits.

Kairi knew very well how truly frightening Heartless were but this wasn't enough to stop her."I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

About to race head first towards the Heartless, Kairi was stopped by the voice who called out her name. Kairi immediately took a nosedive hitting her face on the glass. Shuddering from inadvertently hurting her, the voice began explaining in greater detail. "Those are Shadow just one of many types of Heartless...they are born from the darkness in people's hearts." Moving slowly across the station defacing the mural the Shadow staggering towards him.

"I know what a Heartless is," Kairi groaned rubbing his face.

"Just humor me okay? I'm supposed to be guiding you and you're making it difficult," the voice muttered.

From the corner of her eye, Kairi caught a glimpse of a few Shadow crawling in her direction. Kicking one of the Heartless that lunged at her, rage gripped the human girl's face. "Y...You ruined everything! My friends and I were happy on the islands. Arghhhhhh! Come get some."

"W-wait a minute Kairi. You don't even have a weapon. You can't fight them," the voice irked attempting to restrain her. What would he do if the Heartless devoured him.

Hatred might not of been the right word, but Kairi was sick and tired of being sick and tired. "Lemme go. I'm tried of being scared of those monsters. I'll destroy them with my teeth if I have to." She was crazy enough to actually do it, too.

There was nothing left to do, but let Kairi be herself. "Use this to protect yourself Kairi. Listen up this next part is important."

Returning Destiny's Embrace to Kairi's hand, the voice then spoke. "Most Heartless are created when the darkness that resides in a person's heart consumes him or her, thus giving the darkness shape and form. Being born from darkness, they are mindless and act on instinct, their only goal is to find hearts, and consume them to create more Heartless. But what they desire above all are the hearts of worlds, and thus they enter worlds in search of the way into the hearts of the worlds."

***Information: Defeat the Heartless***

A few Shadow hopped at him preparing for a Claw Lunge. Holding up the Destiny's Embrace, Kairi spun around deflecting the Heartless with a back slash. Seeing the Keyblade caused the Heartless to recoil in horror for a few minutes. Staggering backwards, she lowered her head before rushing forward with her eyes sealed tight. Using the Shadows' hesitation to find an opening to attack.

Moving recklessly she ended up ramming them into one another knocking them off the mural. "Take this you jerks!" Twirling her blade around, Kairi then ran through a few of them with her blade. Breathing heavily he realized that upon their destruction, they simply disappeared in puffs of darkness.

"At the same time, Heartless seek out the users of the Keyblade, since the Keyblade holds the power to lock and unlock hearts. In order to stop the users of the Keyblades, the Heartless use the Keyblade itself as a homing beacon, but ultimately desire to take the heart that commands it. Because of this, Keyblade wielders are under constant attack," the voice announced while Kairi bashed the Heartless.

More and more Shadows appeared prompting Kairi to back away to the center of the mural. Gritting her teeth, Kairi held out the Destiny's Embrace spinning around in circles rapidly bashing each Heartless while twirling around like a tornado. Since it was a dream it was easy to be reckless. "Get away!" Dizzy, she still refused to rest. Wobbling back and forth, she had to resist the urge to vomit. Throwing up at a time like this was not optical. Leaning against the sword she needed a moment to catch her breath.

Great that was great, there was no rest for the weary as more Shadows bubbled from the darkness. Looking all around him that when Kairi noticed that most of the mural was seeped in the black liquid. Out of nowhere a bunch of Shadow popped out of the darkness pelting her with numerous Slide Kicks bashing her in her side sending her toppling across the mural. The black creatures were a lot more stronger than she gave them credit for. Kairi had skidded to a complete stop dangling from the edge of the station.

Hanging from the mural Kairi looked down seeing nothing, but darkness as far as the eye could see. However, peering up top her view wasn't all that better. Moving towards the edge of the mural the voice managed to reach her. "Ahh...are you alright?"

Multiple beady yellow eyes peered at her, a few even reached out towards him. Kairi's face turned beet red as she leveraged herself back onto the ledge. "Yeah, I'm good." Sticking out her tongue in a teasing manner. "Bring it on boys!" Slamming the Keyblade into the ground, Kairi managed to catapult herself upward over the Heartless. Still airborne she was able to cleave a bunch in half with an aerial slash.

Full of adrenaline Kairi lowered her head charging into the group of Shadows; this was going to end either they went down or her. Holding up the Destiny's Embrace an ominous light reflected off it drawing in the Heartless. Bringing the sword back in closer to her body, she took off stabbing the remaining Heartless with a running charge. Moving back and forth, he displayed excellent sword play jabbing at the Shadow. Not bad for someone with little experience. Too bad she couldn't do this in real life.

Some Heartless lunged at her, but Kairi turned shielding herself with the Destiny's Embrace. The sound of their claws scrapping against the metal echoed from the station. Tossing the blade into the air, Kairi grabbed it by the hilt swiping at the Heartless. Swinging around the sword she severed a couple of Shadows.

Expecting the worst Kairi grimaced, however nothing came. She could finally relax when the Shadow had finally stopped forming. Panting heavily Kairi bent over trying to catch her breath. She was exhausted she had never fought so hard in her entire life. Since the Shadow were all defeated the Sora mural had returned to normal shining pristine in the darkness. Staring at the floor, his eyes narrowed showing off his rage. "Phew! That was crazy?! I wonder where those Heartless came from!" She received no response from up above, instead frigid cold water began flowing into the Station, it most likely sprung a leak.

It was one thing to another, Kairi felt like she was going insane. "That was crazy Kairi your life isn't a toy...You need to wake up..." spoke the voice giving him a valuable piece of information.

_"But its just a dream. Dreams are fun," _she wondered aloud. As Kairi spoke the second Station shattered dropping her into the dark abyss. As Kairi tumbled farther and farther in the darkness she felt herself losing consciousness.

* * *

**~The Mysterious Tower-Yen Sid's Study~**

Floating in the middle of space was a slab of land with nothing built on it but a large crooked tower. But this was not just any tower, it was the Mysterious Tower home of Yen Sid. The former Keyblade Master was the brains of the operation behind the Guardians of Light. The gold mansion basked eeriely in the moonlight night. Tiny green shrubs surrounded the building. The only way in and out of the Mysterious Tower was from a special train that made its way from Twilight Town.

A couple of weeks had passed since Sora had vanished and five of the Seven Guardians of Light were at the Mysterious Town planning their next move. Without Sora around things just stood still the magic he brought to a room brought it alive. But now that he was gone, no one could bring them self to say a word.

Five people stood inside a cobble room that wasn't big enough for them all. Thick cracks were formed in the walls leading up to the glass less windows. There were no electrical fixures in the tower so Yen Sid got all the light he needed from candles. Hanging from the roof was a badly rusted golden chandelier.

Multiple purple and blue bookshelves lined the walls, Yen Sid was renowned for his thirst for knowledge. These bookshelves had to be hundreds of years old dust was piled all the way to the top. The books also appeared worn out from being read, tiny creases covered every inch. He soaked up all kinds of information about the world worked. He attempted in vain to pass down this information to his apprentice Mickey, but it was easier said than done.

_"Kairi...Kairi," _Mickey spoke waving a hand in her face.

Mickey's voice snapped Kairi out of her dream-like state. Staring at her hands, Kairi was visibly shook. That dream felt so real. "Huh?! Oh! Sorry your Majesty I guess I was daydreaming," Kairi apologized. It was incredibly surreal she could barely understand what was going on.

"Gosh Kairi don't feel too bad. You're still a beginner," Mickey stated trying to make her feel better.

These last few weeks all Kairi did was cry. So much that her ducts were dry no new tears had flowed. "I'm sorry I was so weak guys. If it weren't for me."

"Forget about it. There's no convincing Sora when something pops in his head. Besides I got whooped too," gruffed Lea leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "So drop the pitty party."

Lea was still kinda new to all this hero stuff. He spent so long in the shadows that the light was blinding. It took some convincing but Xion and Roxas had convinced him to wear the clothes the fairies created for him. A long sleeveless hooded black vest, a sleeveless dark gray and red plaid button-down shirt with a short-sleeve black shirt underneath, and black pants and black mid-calf boots.

A fake smile appeared on her face as she fumbled with the zippers on her jacket. "I know you're trying to make me feel better Lea, but..."

"How many times have I gotta say to just call me Axel," Lea moaned scratching his fiery red hair. Lea's red hair was spiked styled upward having a slight widow's peak. Since he was human again Lea's eyes return to the blue-green color of his youth. "Keep it memorized!"

"Lea is right. There is no time for pity. Master Xehanort has been defeated but our side has taken a great lost as well." Sitting back in his chair, even Master Yen Sid analyzed the situation. He was a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wore a long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining, with the insides of his robes being dark red.

The eerie silence feel over the group once again. "Gosh, Master there's gotta be something we can do!" Mickey kind looked out of place he was the only toon there. Sure Yen Sid was a toon as well, but he was human. Mickey on the other hand was a rather tall mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. The fur on his face was cream-colored.

Mickey's outfit consisted of a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket was black, while the bottom half was red, and there were two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants were red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also had a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially covered the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wore very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. Lastly were his famous white gloves.

"We warned Sora that the Power of Awakening was not to be trifle with. His over use of the power has lead him to vanish," sighed Yen Sid removing his famous, conical sorcerer's hat. The hat was blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. Without the hat it was clear as day that the top of Yen Sid's head was balding. Even though the room was dimly lit the top of Yen Sid's head gleamed like the sunlight.

Shocked faces littered the room as light gleamed off his head, but no one dare utter a word.

Looking around Mickey finally noticed that they were short two heads. "Hey, so where's Aqua and Ven?"

Moving his hand up and down, Yen Sid stroked his beard. "Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are still working on restoring the Land of Departure. Besides I'm sure after that ordeal they went through they could use some rest."

"Yeah, its the same with Xion and Roxas I don't want to rush them into anything," Lea stated with his back against the wall.

Placing his hand against his chest, Riku took his turn speaking. "Master you always say 'May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key' Well my heart is telling me to find Sora. I'm sure I can bring him back. Just like that time in the Sleeping Worlds."

Yen Sid could feel veins in the front of his head about to pop out. "I knew you would say that. Riku you may be a master, but your recklessness knows no bound." Yen Sid was known to have bulbous eyeballs as they bucked out of his head. "I guess Sora's foolishness has spread to you as well."

"Hahaha," Riku let out a weary laugh.

Sliding his thumb and index finger up and down the bridge of his nose, Yen Sid relented. "I suppose there's no stopping you. We can at least make sure you're properly prepared for the journey."

Riku nodded in agreement. "I'll have Sora back in no time."

"Gee Riku! You're going to go now?" Mickey really wanted to join him on his journey, but he could not afford to leave his kingdom. "Gosh, hahaha! I guess I should be getting back to Disney Castle I'm sure Minnie and the crew are waiting on me."

Still having reservation about this Yen Sid trusted Riku a lot more than Sora. "Its imperative that we don't waste too much time. I think we can probably come up with a proper plan after Riku dives. Sora made a grave mistake. Going deeper, abusing the power of waking not only erased his existence, but soon memories of him will be erased as well?"

"Wait we'll forget about Sora," Kairi shrieked covering her mouth in horror.

"Its okay Mickey. I'm a Keyblade Master too," stated Riku.

Everything was moving really fast, Kairi needed to get in there. "Wait I'm a Guardian of Light as well!" Holding out her hand Kairi summoned forth Destiny's Embrace, her Keyblade from the Realm of Light. "There has to be something I can do. I can go with you Riku!"

"I don't have a clue what's waiting for me when I search for Sora. I don't think its a wise idea," Riku didn't want to hurt her feelings but he needed to be as blunt as possible.

Kairi couldn't even complain she knew he was right. "Okay."

Closing his eyes, Yen Sid leaned back in his chair. "Listen well Riku you remember the Sleeping Worlds I sent you and Sora to for your Mark of Mastery exam?"

Nodded Riku exclaimed. "Yes Master! Sora and I completed the tasks before the Organization interfered."

Waving his hand Yen Sid magically summoned a book on the shelf. "There are multiple realms; Realm of Light, In-Between Realm, Realm of Darkness, Realm of Sleep, and the Final World. The reason the Sleeping worlds were asleep were because they resided between the Realm of Darkness and the Final World," Yen Sid explained opening the book. "The Final World acts as like an after-life for lost hearts so the Sleeping Worlds were trapped between the Realm of Darkness and the afterlife. The Power of Waking is a power you obtain after pulling a heart from the afterlife into the Realm of Light. Sora abused this power and is now facing the consequences of those actions."

A bunch of confused faces filled the room as Yen Sid spoke. No one ever understood a word he ever said, but the retired Keyblade Master spoke anyway. "The reason Sora didn't lose his body in the Final World is because of his connection to Kairi."

"So Sora is somewhere between the Realm of Darkness and the Final World," Riku muttered touching his chin.

Seeing Riku not even flinch for a second gave Lea pause. Sure he did some stupid things trying to rescue Xion and Roxas, but Sora and Riku were on a whole different level with their recklessness. "Wait don't tell me? You're going to dive in after him. Are you kidding me? Didn't you hear Master Yen Sid's warning."

"Of course," said Riku with a smile.

Lea rolled his eyes. _"B...but you could lose your body? Ugh you heroes!"_

Yen Sid instructed Riku to go in the back chamber to meet with Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather so they can help him prepare for his journey. Without uttering a single word Riku slipped out the back room hoping to met with the fairies. Even though they were victorious against Master Xehanort, Yen Sid turned his attention to Lea and Kairi. "Seeing as your training with Merlin was ineffective at best I'm thinking of sending you to the Land of Departure to visit Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. I know they're resting, but they can still help."

Slinking back against the wall, Lea retorted. "I appreciate the offer, but for now I just want to hang out with Isa, Xion, and Roxas. You know before everything hits the fan."

Kairi wasn't keen on this idea either. Her training with the fairies and Merlin did not accomplished anything. She was tired of relying on other people she needed to be the one relied on. "I admire Aqua a lot, but I need to be my own person. Sora and Riku were self taught Keyblade wielders maybe I should do the same thing as well."

Stroking his beard, Yen Sid gave them one final command. "Hmm...in that case I think you should visit Twilight Town. I think the perfect person to teach you combat training is there. May your heart be your guiding key."

* * *

_A/N: I used the Kingdom Hearts wiki to get what their clothes look like. I like to set a scene, but I needed their outfits to be just right. Also after some careful deliberations I've decided that I won't be using the Days Trio or the BBS Trio at all in my story. This is a story about Kairi's journey and I feel like stuffing extra characters into it would be a waste. That's one of the problems I had with Kingdom Hearts III is that it had too many characters that needed their stories answered._


	2. Twilight Town I

_Previously on Face My Fears: Somehow Kairi experienced a Dive to the Heart where a person's choices have an effect on the real-life. It must of been a dream because she awoke in Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower. The Guardians of Light were licking their wounds after losing Sora due to his recklessness. Yen Sid warned them that by Sora misusing the Power of Waking it was a chance that they would begin to forgot about him. Riku volunteered to dive in after him. __Kairi didn't want to lean on anyone __so Yen Sid sent her to Twilight Town for proper training. He didn't want to admit it but the training with Merlin and the fairies didn't work out too well. _

_Before we begin I would like to thank all the people that reviewed, faved, and liked the story I appreciate it. I didn't think people would like it because let's be honest there are a hundred Kairi adventure fics. Plus mine doesn't really have any romance in it because I'm not that good at writing it. I love doing action I could do that all day long._

_Beware this chapter kinda drags on and on because I love the Disney interactions its my favorite part of Kingdom Hearts and I kinda went overboard writing them. What can I saw they just ooze from me. This fic is very Disney focused that's just how I am. I kinda want this to be like how in Kingdom Hearts 1 the Disney villains were the main bad guys. At her current skill level Kairi couldn't even sniff Luxu and the Foretellers. I plan to have some Final Fantasy tho. I've got most of the worlds selected its just fitting them into the story._

_Time for some review answers:_

_Purecurefan101 & SuperSonicBros123: Yeah, I went back and changed it._

_H.R.C. Stanley: You're not the only one XD_

_TaitanoRules: Just a small cameo he's not a focus of this story._

_Guest: _

_1\. Oh they will but Kairi isn't really a threat to Luxu._

_2\. Nah, Kairi doesn't have that kind of personality._

_3\. Yeah I plan to address Kairi's fighting style that's something important early on in the story. That Asuna bit is intriguing. _

_4\. I never considered it, that sounds interesting._

_BTW I'm sure you noticed that I changed the name of the fic. Well that's because I have a different story in mind for Guiding Key. Just keep that in mind. Thanks for the feedback. I'm always open to suggestions. Remember to R&R._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Face Your Fears**

**Chapter Two**

**Half-Pint Trio Unite**

**~Countryside-Mysterious Tower~**

Now that they had their orders from Master Yen Sid; Lea, Kairi and King Mickey bowed to the former Keyblade master before making their exits of the Mysterious Tower. Without Riku around the three of them barely had anything to say to one another it was pretty quiet. Just the sounds of their boots clicking and clacking as they made their way down the long twisting staircase. Kairi was so excited to get her training started that she could barely contain herself. She clearly did not know what she was getting herself into.

Kairi stopped at the bottom of the staircase watching as some brooms walked back and worth doing chores. These were an ordinary broom, nope these were the Enchanted Brooms that aided Yen Sid in maintaining the Mysterious Tower. These besom brooms possessed brown handles and yellow bristles. They were animated by powerful magic, and had sprouted thin, brown arms and four-fingered hands as a result. Their bristles were their "legs." The fact that the brooms were alive so shocking that no one moved for a second.

Running over towards them Kairi inspected each broom, but they paid her no mind. They were more focused on the task at hand. "Oh wow." Rummaging in her pockets, Kairi managed to locate her Gummiphone. Tossing it over at a gawking Lea, she beamed. "Take a picture I can't wait to show Namine."

_"This place just gets weirder and weirder," _mumbled Lea to himself just being around King Mickey himself was enough to make him pause. Holding up the Gummiphone he snapped a few pictures of Kairi making funny faces behind an Enchanted Broom.

Each broom stopped at a fountain in the middle of the room. These brooms were carrying brown buckets of water in each hand. Each bucket had a silver handle and two silver hoops around them. Bending over a broom carefully scooped water into a bucket before returning to a different area dumping the water on the ground. The brooms were reflected in the fountain because it possessed some of the cleanest water you would ever see.

Waddling next to Lea, King Mickey intently watched each broom perform its task. Holding himself a slight tingle went up his spine. "Gee whiz...those thing bring back bad memories. I got in trouble with Master Yen Sid during my apprentice days fooling with them."

"You got into trouble your Majesty," Kairi found it hard to believe.

It had been so long ago that King Mickey felt like his apprentice self was a whole different person. "While I was still learning how to use a Keyblade, Master Yen Sid ordered me to do the chores. At the time I felt I was above doing that and got tired of carrying buckets of water upstairs. Well I kinda borrowed the master's hat and cast a spell on a broom to make it do my job for me. But as the brooms gathered the water, I kinda fell asleep," Mickey laughed nervously. Shuffling backwards King Mickey showed them the hand gestures he made to bring the brooms alive.

Intrigued by his story, Kairi moved in close just a few inches from Mickey's face. "And then what happened?"

King Mickey felt a bit of embarrassment for his youthful exuberance. "When I woke up, the room was overflowing with water. I didn't know how to stop it, so I...haha... grabbed an axe and chopped the broom into pieces. However, the broom pieces all turned into more brooms and continued the job, nearly drowning me as a result. They were finally stopped by Yen Sid, who then became furious with at me for slacking off." Again the King used his arms making chopping motions.

"Nice I never thought you'd be one to goof off. I guess we do have things in common," chuckled Lea placing his arms behind his head.

Taking a few steps Mickey paused before turning back towards Lea. To him it felt like it was an eternity ago. "Oh gosh all that happened like fifty years ago fellas," Mickey chuckled before heading back towards the door.

"Fifty years ago?!" Kairi and Lea shrieked in unison. King Mickey did not look old at all, Kairi could not place his age. There was just something about toons that didn't age. "How old are you now?"

Mickey's hands were on the large wooden doors that lead out of the Mysterious Tower. Lea and Kairi's question kinda caught him off guard. Touching his chin, the King made the best guess he could. "Hmmm...Let's see...uh...about ninety years old." Looking down at his left hand, Mickey appeared to be counting fingers. "Yup, ninety years haha!" With that being said he ventured out of the tower. "My birthday actually was recently."

Kairi couldn't believe what she heard. She looked back at Lea in shock. "The King is ninety years old? D...Did you know that Lea?"

Lea's best guess was that King Mickey was around forty years old since Aqua, Terra, and Ventus respected him, but this was ridiculous. "No way! Its so freaky he's probably older than that geezer Xehanort," he griped scratching his fiery red hair. "He gets around good for a grandpa."

Stepping outside, Kairi, Lea, and Mickey entered the tiny Mysterious Tower's countryside. It consisted of pretty much nothing than several green hills and perpetual night sky. The only physical existence in the Countryside was a glowing railway along which the single train rides. Waiting in the courtyard were Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto from their expression they looked to be extremely bored.

Pluto was busily sniffing the ground, but stopped when he caught Kairi's scent. Despite being the King's dog, Pluto was enormous. He bore a vague resemblance to a blood hound, particularly in his long, black, droopy ears. He had short, yellow fur and large, close-set eyes. He had three toes on each paw. Pluto's long tail was very thin and black. His collar was green and hung loose.

Running over Pluto leapt onto Kairi almost knocking her over. Wagging his tail back and forth, Pluto repeatedly licked her face. Putting her hands on Pluto's shoulders, Kairi managed to push the dog back down to the ground. "Hehehe...I missed you too, boy." Lea made his way over which drew Pluto's ire. He immediately leapt in from of Kairi in a defensive position baring his fangs. "Whoa...what's wrong?"

"Down boy. I'm one of the good guys now," Lea yammered holding up his arms to surrender.

Pluto was such a good boy, Kairi dropped to her knees besides him. Rubbing the growling pooch, she cooed. "Ahhhh...Pluto you remember when Lea tried kidnapping me from Destiny Island and then chasing us through Twilight Town. Then the meanie locked us in that weird castle's basement." For some reason what she said just made seemed to make Pluto even angrier. There was nothing that Lea could say to get Pluto to believe him. In the dog's eyes once a bad guy always a bad guy.

"Arf, Arf," barked Pluto a few seconds from lounging towards Lea.

Pluto was seconds away from ripping out his throat, Lea didn't find it amusing. "Hey! Stop that Kairi it ain't funny."

"That's enough Pluto. Axel is on our side now," the King's voice echoed out. Pluto was still peeved at Lea, but what the King says goes. Dropping his head, Pluto returned to his side. However, he never took his eyes off Lea.

Smiles covered Donald and Goofy's faces as they rushed over to Kairi, Lea, and King Mickey. They always acted like children whenever the King was involved. Pushing and shoving each other they were just a few seconds from the King's face. "So how'd it go," quacked Donald Duck, the greatest mage in the universe, elbowing Goofy in the side.

"Uh...It went alright I guess about as well as you'd expect anyway," sighed Mickey taking a few steps back.

Getting elbowed by Donald did not feel that pleasant, Goofy backed up rubbing his side. Standing up straight he quickly realized that they were one head short. Using his fingers he counted the group making sure he was correct. "Gwarsh where's Riku?!"

"You know Riku he went off Sora. They're so much alike sometimes, " King Mickey chuckled.

Without Sora around Donald and Goofy were actually directionless. Scratching his chin, the dog man responded. "Uh...So what're we supposed to be doing?" Closing his eyes Goofy tried coming up with their next course of action, but nothing came to him. Perhaps being dragged around on Sora's whims wasn't such a good thing.

Leaping up and down Donald angrily squawked. "We can't just hang around the castle doing nothing. This is why Sora shouldn't leave us behind. He can't do anything without us." Saying that out loud appeared to the depress the duck mage. Slumping besides Goofy they both drop their heads letting out heavy sighs.

On his tippy toes, King Mickey tried his best to brighten their moods. "Cheer up fellas. We got an important task. Master Yen Sid has ordered Kairi to Twilight Town for training so I figured we could help her out with that."

Eyeing Kairi up and down, Goofy was puzzled. "Training?!"

Nodding her head, the young woman brimmed with confidence. "Yeah, I wanna be a Keyblade Master like Riku and the King. I appreciated Merlin and the fairies help, but I can't take shortcuts to get there." Holding up her arms, she made a rather weak muscle. "When Sora gets back he's not going to recognize me."

"Okay, I'm thinking Donald and I should travel with you," smiled Goofy approaching her, there was just something about him that instilled trust. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he smiled. "I think Sora would want that too."

"What?!" Donald quacked.

Placing his hands on his knees, Goofy was eye level with Donald chuckling. "Well Kairi's just got started. She's gonna need us, hyuck. We followed Sora everywhere. We can help with Kairi's training too."

King Mickey made sure to put her fears to rest. "Don't worry Kairi you could have better partners. Donald's real brave and Goofy? Well he's clever."

_"Its funny because its not true,"_ Goofy whispered into Kairi's ear. Goofy just stood there with his mouth open, Kairi had no way to respond. She couldn't tell whether Goofy was calling Donald a coward or himself an idiot.

No matter Kairi felt a bit better with the prospect of not traveling alone. "Thanks guys I really appreciate it," stated Kairi. Even though she would never admit it she was glad that Donald and Goofy would be joining her. Unlike Riku she definitely was not ready to venture out into the world alone.

Throwing up his arms, Goofy immediately celebrated. "Looks like the half-pint trio is back in action!"

"That wasn't a compliment," Donald grumbled while tapping his webbed feet.

"Well I'll be! Out of the frying pan and right back into the fire. Huh fellas," chuckled Jiminy Cricket leaping atop Goofy's shoulders. Jiminy was a snappy dresser wearing the famous white gloves many older Disney characters wear. He dressed very formally, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sported tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips. Jiminy also carried a red umbrella. "Hmmm...Guess I should start writing another journal."

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the blaring of a train. Rumbling on the tracks was the golden train that lead people towards Twilight Town. Stopping right in front of the tower was the train, but when the doors slid open no conductor was visible. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy boarded the train like it was nothing. However, Kairi and Lea had serious reservations.

Sure there was weird things happening, but Lea had seen enough. There was no way in hell that he was riding a train with no conductor. "Nope! I'm out," Lea seethed throwing up his arms. "I could take the walking brooms and the two jokers that follow Sora everywhere, but I'm drawing the line here." Turning away from them, Lea flicked his wrist making a Corridor of Darkness.

"Wait Lea you're a Somebody again. You gotta protect your heart from the Darkness," King Mickey warned about such foolish actions.

"Don't worry your Majesty. I was bred in the Darkness," chuckled Lea vanishing into the void. Before he completely disappeared he delivered the classic line. "If you ever need me Kairi just holler! Got it memorized?!"

Reaching out a welcoming hand, King Mickey invited her. "Well whatcha waiting for Kairi?! We got places to go?" Donald and Goofy rushed on to the train shoving each other trying to be the first one.

"I...is it safe?" she asked pensive.

Donald Duck and Goofy looked back at each other in surprise. "Uh...yeah?"

Kairi couldn't understand how Sora never felt uncomfortable around Mickey, Donald, and Goofy; it was such a culture shock for her. Sometimes it was hard to take them seriously. Making her even more on edge was that there was no one else on the train with them. Weird as the train was, it screamed elegance. The train was crafted from real 24 karat gold, some of finest rugs imported from Agrabah, and thick wooden tables with wood from the Deep Jungle. Pluto cozied up underneath the table rubbing his head in her lap.

There were so many seats in the train car that they were riding in that Kairi lost count. The train clicked and clacked on the train tracks that only appeared underneath it. No railroad was in front or behind the train. No clue how the train stayed airborne maybe it was magic who knew. Shrugging her shoulders, Kairi focused her attention back on the table where King Mickey calmly sipped his tea. Peering around feverishly she wondered where the snacks came from. There was no staff on the train.

Gripping the side of the table they sat at, Goofy leaned forward breaking the awkward silence. "I know you gotta return to Disney Castle your Majesty, but what you be doing there?" Reaching out his hand he began gently pushing his tea cup. "It just seems like all we've been doing is running around lately."

"Yeah I was hoping for a break after Xehanort was defeated. He caused so much hurting but we gotta stay vigilant," sighed the King slowly sipping his tea.

Tapping his fingers against the table, Donald Duck tried seeing things on the bright side. "Oh well at least I get to check on Uncle Scrooge and the boys!" Glancing out the window his eyes took in the exact same scenery that whipped pass.

* * *

**~Central Station-Twilight Town~**

The large golden train rumbled as it pulled into the Central Station, a large train station. It lied at the summit of Market Street, a little past the Station Plaza. The station was littered with trains transported people all over the world, including other districts of the city and the beach. Stepping out of the train, Kairi stretched out her arms giggling. "Its great being back here without someone trying to chasing me." The people, the sights, and the atmosphere in Twilight Town were amazing despite her having some bad memories.

Still standing in the doorway of the train, King Mickey gave instruction to Donald and Goofy. "Fellas pay attention not only is Kairi a Keyblade wielder, but she's also a Princess of the Heart. She's very special so try and keep her safe. With Sora missing and Riku running behind him who knows what kind of devious monsters will be after her and the other Princesses."

"You can count on us your Majesty," Donald and Goofy stated saluting Mickey Mouse.

Scratching behind his head, King Mickey then stated. "Master Yen Sid said there was someone here capable of setting Kairi on the right path I hope you can help."

Pluto gave out some sad whimpers prompting Kairi to comfort the pooch. Rubbing his head, she smiled. "Don't be that way. We'll see each other again soon enough."

Looking at the ground Donald took a few steps forward. Removing his mage's cap, he twisted it mumbling. _"Tell Daisy I'm sorry."_

The doors slammed in the King's face as he got off one last word. "Leave it to me."

The farewells with the King outta the way; Kairi, Donald, and Goofy made their way into the Station Plaza. The plaza itself was a large, open terrace, presided over by the town's distinctive Clock Tower. Stopping in front of the Clock Tower, Kairi withdrew her Gummiphone snapping pictures of the impressive tower. A smile covered Kairi's face while flipping through the photos. "Kids these days and their phones," Donald mumbled.

"Sora wasn't good with technology tho," Goofy quickly reminded him.

Twilight Town was packed to the brim with tourists. Taking in the sights was one thing, but just what were they going to be doing exactly. Jiminy hopped up and down on Goofy's shoulder. "Hmm...I'm supposing you guys have a lead on who's gonna be training Kairi?!"

Without Sora around Kairi was the defacto leader of the Half-Pint trio, Goofy looked to her for guidance. "Did Master Yen Sid tellya anything?"

"Uh...All he said was 'May My Heart Be My Guiding Key' that was it," Kairi sighed realizing that really much to go on.

Folding his arms and angrily tapping his webbed feet, Donald complained. "Pfft. That doesn't mean anything. He told Sora that nonsense too."

Kairi drew a blank about what to do. She began eyeing Donald and Goofy, they followed Sora everywhere maybe they had some sort of clue. "Um...what kinds of plans does Sora come up with?"

Covering their mouths they tried holding it in. "Plans?!" Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy burst out laughing. Dropping to the ground all three of them just yucked it up with tears rolling down their cheeks.

Standing over them, Kairi narrowed her brow. "What's so funny?!"

Sitting up Donald whipped away a tear before getting serious. "Sora is impulsive! He doesn't think before he does anything! Me and Goofy always have to clean up his messes." Rising up their feet Goofy and Jiminy agreed with that assessment. "If anything you should try to be more like Riku."

Reflecting on his statement, Kairi really couldn't see herself being stoic. "Riku is more like the cooler older brother I could never be like that!" Summoning her Keyblade, Kairi felt like maybe she should give it a shot. Lifting up her arm, Kairi held Destiny's Embrace like Riku held Way To Dawn. _"Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."_

Donald and Goofy's faces puffed as they once again erupted with laughter. It wouldn't of been so bad if it weren't for the tourists and Moogles staring at them. It was incredibly embarrassing for Kairi. Stamping her feet she started pouting. _"Stop laughing guys. You said I should act like Riku."_

Wiping away a tear, Donald Duck tried calming her down. "I guess being the serious one doesn't suit you, either. Riku is the only one."

From the look on Kairi's face that she was still angry, Goofy felt the need to diffuse the situation. Scratching his chin, the question was how. A bunch of tourists where heading down the street. "We got a mission remember."

Waving off Goofy, Donald dismissed the idea of this training. "Kairi fights just like Sora she'll be fine. Sora was self-taught Kairi can train herself."

Holding up a finger, Goofy interjected. "Sora might of been self-taught, but there were still swordsman to push him on the right path. Don't forget Cloud and Leon. Auron was there too."

Shrugging his shoulders, the wizard replied. "Look around Goofy if you haven't noticed this ain't Radiant Garden!"

Looking over in Kairi's direction, Goofy asked a question. "You said the training didn't pan out well. Why was that?!"

At a time like this Kairi was starting to regret not seeking out Aqua's help. "I don't have much combat experience. Merlin and the fairies are primarily magic users. While Lea had combat experience he said that the Keyblade was a culture shook. He said that they were so different than his chakrams that he was basically a beginner again." They had spent felt like eons in the Secret Forest to get nothing done. "I did learn some magic, but that's not too far along either. Axel talk me some fire magic."

Kairi being a downer brought down the mood. Wafting down the center was a delicious yet familiar scent. Goofy smacked his lips making a suggestion. This had to brighten the mood he thought. "Hey I think that smell is coming from the Bistro! Its been awhile maybe we should pay a visit?"

Looking up at Goofy, Donald squawked. "Little Chef!"

"Little Chef? Bistro?" Kairi questioned them.

Leaning forward Goofy explained. "Oh yeah I keep forgetting you're out of the loop. The Bistro is the best restaurant in all the worlds. Little Chef is definitely the best chef." Holding out his hand he offered to show her the way. The trio then exited the train station making their way into the city proper.

An open-market area with a free tram circling around could be seen. Many shops were found here, an accessory shop, an armor shop and a synthesis shop owned by a Moogle. The Bistro itself was the second largest building in the town only dwarfed by the Clock Tower. It was obvious which building everyone was heading to. Kairi didn't need a guide.

"Um...Its a lot bigger than the last time we were here," Goofy gasped staring up at it. A large neon sign blasted 'THE BISTRO' it was so bright that it blinding. "Gwarsh."

Taking out her Gummiphone, Kairi once again snapped pictures of her surroundings. "I'll post this to Kingstagram!"

Working as the wait staff were some penguins; black and white flightless birds wearing red bow ties. These penguins were busy waddling back and forth delivering plates and taking orders. A large crowd surrounded the Bistro that stretched all the way to the Moogle's accessory shop it was nuts. "Oh man we'll never get in," Kairi sighed staring at the long line of people. The Bistro was definitely the hottest ticket in town. Happy customers filled the entire area smiling faces and full bellies.

A thick Scottish accent harked out to them from the swarm. "No self-respecting nephew of mine will have to wait in line," chuckled Scrooge walking up to them with his brown cane with a gold tip. Sure, Scrooge was a duck like Donald, but he appeared much more refined. Scrooge had a thick, half-ring of ruffled feathers going around the back of his head, creating the image of an old, balding man.

"This place is a lot bigger than the last time. What's the big idea," Donald asked questioning his uncle's motives.

"I love you Donald, but I never understand a word you're saying," Uncle Scrooge sighed rubbing his head.

Leaning next to Kairi, Goofy snickered. _"Its about time someone said it. I only get every other word."_

Holding up an over-sized wallet, Uncle Scrooge grinned. "I owe you boys a great deal. Without you finding ingredients in different worlds me Bistro might not be making a fortune. Just adding more riches to my money bin." The wallet was so stuff that some Munny stuck out of the side of it.

"Wah there you go with money again," murmured Donald rolling his eye.

Holding up his cane, Uncle Scrooge poked Donald Duck in the chest. "Yes money! You can't pay for anything with smiles and friendship. That's why I have the boys with me. They need to learn about business. I don't want them to end up like you two freeloaders following some kid around."

Leaping up and down, Donald fired back. "Freeloaders?! I'll have you know Sora, Goofy and I save the world THREE TIMES! Money is fine but I raised Huey, Dewey, and Louie to be honorable people!"

Uncle Scrooge felt like an arrow hit him in the chest. The disrespect was on a different level. "I'm not honorable?! You leave me to watch your nephews while that one has left his son at the castle for years!"

"..." Looking sheepishly Donald said nothing even Goofy whistled sneakily.

"Sorry, but who is Uncle Scrooge," Kairi asked.

It fell to Goofy to set everything straight. "Yeah, Scrooge McDuck is Donald's uncle and the richest duck...like ever. Scrooge made his fortune by traveling with King Mickey on a Gummi Ship trying to make a Gummi Highway and setting up multiple business empires. They had to part ways when the Heartless started to appear," Goofy explained.

Eyeing him Kairi could tell that Scrooge possessed vast wealth. He dressed in fine, stereotypical "rich" clothing. He wore a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He kept the jacket shut with a red belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sat on his head, and he wore pince-nez glasses. He also wore red spats on his feet.

Tapping his feet again, Donald shook his head sighing. "So instead of helping the King with the highway Uncle Scrooge was just worried about getting richer."

Uncle Scrooge quickly silenced Donald by slamming his wooden cane over his head. "And who might you be girlie?!"

Bowing Kairi lowered her head introducing herself. "Oh...my name is Kairi sir! I'm supposed to be looking for a master for training, but ended up here instead."

Uncle Scrooge had no clue what she was talking about, but they were welcome to the Bistro. "I don't know about any training, but you guys showed up at the perfect time. Little Chef just finished a new dish and we needed someone to taste test it," laughed Uncle Scrooge leading them into the Bistro. Over some loud speakers, he heard Jolly Holiday begin to play. Peering back into the crowd, Scrooge noticed his wait staff tap dancing to the rhythm. "You blasted penguins. I ain't paying you for a dance number!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but it didn't have any action. Oh man I made Donald kinda mean spirited. I'll lighten him up a bit._


End file.
